Jet pumps of the prior art are considered highly inefficient in comparison to other types of pumps. Jet pumps require a relatively high volume of power oil in order to vacuum pull the formation fluid into the pump venturi. As the power fluid exits the nozzle and enters the throat of the venturi, the energy of the fluid moving through the center of the throat rapidly dissipates in comparison to the movement of power fluid near the wall of the throat. Accordingly, the power fluid located at the center of the throat represents wasted energy in comparison to the power fluid located adjacent to the throat wall.
It is therefore desirable to be able to increase the efficiency of a jet pump apparatus by eliminating the wasted energy which occurs near the axial centerline of the venturi. It is further desired that the increased efficiency provide a greater production volume at a lower operating pressure. The realization of these desirable attributes is one of the objects of this invention.